Father's Day
by jason429
Summary: Depending on when you read this Happy early or on time Father's Day. UberHaxorNova x ZodicalCandy


**Father's Day**

 **Zodical POV:**

 **It's that time of year, Father's Day. Seeing how James and the kids made me breakfast in bed for Mother's Day, I'm taking James and the kids out to eat. I went to the kids' room to wake them up.**

 **"Hey, wake up kiddies" I whispered. "How come mommy?" asked Sam. "We're taking daddy out to eat for Father's day. "Okay mommy" said Javier as he and Sam got up. Get dressed as I wake up daddy.**

 **I went to the bedroom to pick out what i'm gonna wear and took a shower. As I got out I went back to the bedroom to get changed.**

 **As I was putting on my undergarments out of the corner of my eye I saw James stare at me while he was still in bed. As I looked back at him he was still sleeping...supposedly. I ask him "Enjoying the show?" James replied with a "Huh?" I asked again "You liking what you're seeing?" He says again "Huh?" In which I explain to him "James I know you're staring at me as I'm getting dressed."**

 **"Alright you caught me, why are you even getting dressed for anyway?" asked James. "Well...today is Father's Day for one and two the kids and I are taking you out to eat so get your ass up and get ready" I told him as I put some pants on.**

 **"Babe wait come here" said James. As I went over to James he pulled me in the bed and tickled me.**

 **"JAMES!...*laughs*...CAN YOU FUCKING NOT?...*laughs*...STOP PLEEEEE-...*laughs*...OH YEAH *tickles James*" I said while trying to speak.**

 **"BABY...*laughs*...FUCKING STOP...*laughs*" says James under my power. But as we were both having our fun the kids knocked on our door to see what's up. "Mommy?, Daddy? What's going on?" asked Javier. "Uhhh...nothing mommy and I were just playing around we'll be out in a bit" said James.**

 **As we both got ready we all headed out. I took everyone to TGI Fridays because fuck it why not I'm treating everyone to a nice big meal.**

 **"Thank you for all this babe" said James as he gave me a kiss.**

 **"You're welcome...Jamesy" I replied.**

 **"Did Intern Joe tell you about the whole Jamesy thing?" He asked**

 **"Yeah" I replied as I kissed him.**

 **"Food's here" said Javier.**

 **"Alright let's eat" I replied.**

 **After we ate the waitress asked we wanted desert.**

 **"Would any of you like desert?" asked the waitress.**

 **"Sure why not?" I asked as I ordered everyone desert.**

 **I took James home so I can spend the day with the kids.**

 **Later that evening I put the kids to bed and ordered a pizza for James and I. Ugh I'm so tired.**

 **I walked with the pizza to the bedroom to find James watching TV. "Hey beautiful, you look tired" said James. "I am, oh so very tired" I replied as I plopped on the bed. "You ordered a pizza? asked James. "Yeah, I didn't feel like cooking" I replied as I began eating. "Are you gonna give me a piece or eat it all like a fatty?" asked James. "Well I was gonna give you some but seeing how mature you are right now you ain't getting shit so fuck you" I replied as I stuck my toungue out at him.**

 **"Honey please?" James pleaded. "Nope" I replied while I ate. "Babe...please?" pleaded James using his adorable face tactic. I simply poured myself a glass of soda while James snuggled closer to me. Goddamn it James. "*sigh* fine" I replied as I fed James a slice.**

 **"Can you pour me a glass and pass me the ranch?" he requested.**

 **"You know I still wonder how you still find me attractive after I had the kids?" I ask him as I gave him his drink and ranch.**

 **"Zod, why would you ever think I would find you less attractive? Everyday since I met you I've always found you attractive. Everyday since I married you I always fall in love with you all over again. Lastly everyday since you gave birth to our kids, I'm gratefull I have an amazing wife and an amazing mom to our kids. Nothing will EVER fucking change that." Said James as I got a little teary eyed.**

 **As James and I fed each other the last of the pizza we both klinked our glasses of soda and James said "We're awesome parents".**

 **I then looked at James' shirt and it said "Everyone needs a BELLY SCRATCH" so I did what the shirt said. I gave James a belly scratch.**

 **"Zodical, what the fuck are you doing?" asked James stuffed from the pizza. "Relax I'm just doing what the shirt says" I replied. "Well if that's the case let me scratch your fucking belly before you somehow make me throw up or something" replied James.**

 **"Wait James...*laughs* that tickles *belch*" I replied as I covered my mouth.**

 **James just sat there and laughed as I smacked him.**

 **"OW can you not?" asked James.**

 **I turned off the lights and went to sleep. "Goodnight James" I replied as I went to sleep.**

 **As I put the covers over me James cuddled me from behind and whispered to me ear "I love you".**

 **My eyes were still shut so I replied with "Mmm hmm love you too".**

 **James kissed me as we both went to sleep.**


End file.
